


4am

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed, is canon ever going to talk abut the ladyblog again??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Alya writes and cuddles while worrying about quality timeBased on4amby girl in red
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	4am

Alya sat hunched over her computer, the blue light illuminating her face in the pitch black room. She rapidly typed out a draft for a new Ladyblog column, occasionally grabbing her water bottle and taking a large sip, more equivalent to hoovering water down her throat. She heard Marinette sigh a bit as she sat up in the darkness, supporting her weight on her wrists as she did. 

_ “C’mon, _ Alya. You have to sleep, too.” she said. Alya looked back for a moment, barely being able to see the other girl’s face. 

She sighed, saying, “I will, I promise.” She turned back to the computer and continued to type. Marinette hung her head a bit and slipped back under the covers, turning over and grabbing a pillow. 

Alya wrote for a long while. She finished the water bottle and ended up with three pages of words. She put the computer to sleep and picked her phone up from her desk, walking over to the bed. She took her glasses off, crawling under the sheets next to Marinette, draping her arm over the pillow she held. 

Alya pressed her forehead into Marinette’s back, able to feel her heartbeat. She breathed in and out slowly. Marinette unconsciously adjusted her position to fit more comfortably into Alya’s hold, smiling a bit when she did. Alya moved her head, lightly kissing behind Marinette’s ear. 

Alya looked across her room for a moment, checking the time as well as she could with blurred vision. It looked to be about 4am. She sighed again, turning her head back to Marinette. 

She was a bit frustrated with herself. Her and Marinette didn’t have as much time alone together, and this once, she spent it on writing. She knew Marinette wouldn’t be mad. Deep down, Alya knew it would be fine, but in the moment, she didn’t know. She didn’t know how she was feeling, if it was sadness or frustration, but it sank her heart down to her stomach. 

Alya was brought out of her thoughts by Marinette moving to embrace being the little spoon. 

“I love you.” Marinette whispered. Alya wasn’t quite sure if she was talking in her sleep or not. 

“I love you too.” she replied. She sat her hand in Marinette’s hair and wrapped her arm around her torso. Marinette moved her legs so her knees met the pillow. 

Alya slowly drifted off to sleep, the covers and body heat making the space warm. Maybe next time, they would be talking and forgetting about everything else, only knowing the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> oh poor alya baby don't be sad :(  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
